A Time For Regrets
by gum tree betty
Summary: Angry words and a disobeyed order endangers Danny Williams' life. Can McGarrett help him in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Steve, I know that I almost blew it but please don't take me off the case!" Danny pleaded as he watched his angry friend pace near the lanai doors.

"Almost blew it?" McGarrett turned, his ire bubbling over. "You almost got yourself killed, Danno," He shouted as he stepped back to his desk and glared angrily at the young man. "It was only your skill and some good luck that you weren't!"

"I misjudged Brian's temper Steve. I promise I won't make that mistake again." Danny tried to explain as he ran a hand nervously over his curly hair. "And that lack of judgment almost got you shot." McGarrett's temper flared as he remembered listening to the listening devices placed around the house and hearing the struggle for possession of the gun between the undercover detective and the suspect's brother. He still shivered as he heard the threats Brian Denman made towards Danno's life. Threats that Steve had no doubts the man would carry out if he was given the chance.

Danny sighed, as he continued to try and sway his boss' mind. "Steve, please let me go back. I know I am going to have to be more careful around Brian but I am so close to breaking this case. Just a couple more days and we can get them off the streets."

"No! This is turning too dangerous to allow you to go back undercover." McGarrett snapped. "We will find another way to get them Danno. I am not going to risk your life!"

"This is the only way!" Danny challenged, his voice rising as McGarrett stiffened at his words. "You know it! I know it! Or is the problem that you don't trust me enough to think that I can carry it out?"

"This is getting too dangerous," McGarrett shouted back, "And I have already made my decision. You are NOT to go back undercover!"

Danny grabbed the back of the white chair in front of him, his knuckles turning white as he struggled to control his temper as he tried one final passionate plea. "I know I can get the information we need from Carmel. I promise I'll steer clear of Brian. I have to do this, Steve. I need to do this for Mike's wife and kids."

McGarrett winced internally. He was aware of how close the friendship between Danno and Mike Taylor was when he had allowed Dan to talk him into this assignment. He also knew how much the violent death of the young HPD officer at the hands of this ruthless gang had affected his youngest detective and closest friend. The case was personal with Williams and it had been a mistake in allowing Danno to infiltrate the gang undercover. A mistake that had almost cost Danny his life only a few short hours ago. A mistake McGarrett decided to correct. "As from this minute you are off the case. You are not to have any more contact with Carmel or her brother."

"And if I don't?" The tone of Danny's voice was defiant, challenging.

"Then Officer Williams, I will have no other course than to suspend you!" McGarrett's voice echoed from behind his closed office door causing the two detectives and the secretary in the anteroom to wince at the heated words.

Danny stood and stared at his boss for a moment. "Well I guess I'm suspended." He said softly as he suddenly turned and walked out of the office, leaving Steve staring, stunned at his words.

"Danno?" Kono moved to grab his friend's arm, in an attempt to steer him into his cubicle to calm his impulsive friend down.

"Just leave me alone, Kono!" Danny Williams warned his colleague as he shrugged out of the light hold on his arm and stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him.

Kono Kakakaua threw a worried glance towards Chin as McGarrett followed Williams from his office a moment later and headed towards the door after the angry young detective.

"Danno!"

"No, Steve, give him a few moments." Chin advised softly as he reached for the lead detective's arm to prevent him from following. "Then I'll go and talk with him."

"No, Chin, I'm the one who should talk to him." Steve admitted quietly, "But you are right, now isn't the time. He needs a little time to cool down."

H5OH5OH50

Entering his apartment, Danny Williams carefully removed his jacket, wincing in pain as the action pulled on the blood stained shirt that now stuck to the bullet graze in his side. He glanced down; almost disinterestedly as he saw the amount of blood that now stained his shirt and pants, before he tugged the shirt free from his body and dropped it onto his bedroom floor. The wound began to bleed heavily again and he paused a moment, closing his eyes tightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Moving into his small bathroom, he reached for a towel, swallowing a moan as he pressed it against the bleeding wound as he reached for several dressings and the surgical tape from the first aid box. Removing the towel, he quickly replaced it with the dressings, pressing them tightly against the deep graze and taping them down. Satisfied that the basic first aid he had administered to himself was sufficient enough to stop the bleeding, he quickly dampened the towel with water and wiped away the blood that stained his side, tossing the towel onto the bathroom floor when he had finished.

He had not told McGarrett that he had been wounded during the struggle for the gun, instead he had bunched his shirt against the wound as a temporary pressure bandage and had put on his jacket to cover the bloody shirt. He knew that his overprotective boss would have pulled him straight off the case if McGarrett had realized that he was injured so he had ignored the dizziness caused by the pain and blood loss as he tried to cover up the graze. Danny laughed bitterly; for all the good it had done- McGarrett had pulled him off the case anyway.

Biting his lip as he remembered the angry exchange in the office, Danny moved back into his bedroom and quickly changed into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt before he pulled more pieces of clothing from his closet and shoved them into his overnight bag, knowing that he would not return to his apartment for a few days. He reached for his discarded jeans and removed his wallet and leather ID folder before he opened the top drawer to his bedside table and dropped them in, only pocketing some cash. He reached for his police gun uncertain if he should take the risk but decided that his small .22 calibre gun would be easier to explain and conceal. Placing the police special on top of his wallet and ID folder, he closed the drawer and securely locked it.

Glancing at his watch, he knew he did not have much time. He knew it was only a matter of time before Steve would arrive to try to talk him out of his decision of returning back to the gang undercover. He grabbed the small overnight bag and quickly left his apartment, ignoring the pain in his side as he closed his apartment door and locked it.

The soft click of the lock reminded the young detective that he was probably closing the door on his police career and walking away from the man who was his closest friend but he knew that he had to do this for Sue and the kids, he had promised Mike that if things went wrong he would do his best to bring this violent gang down. It was a promise he intended to keep even if Steve did not understand or support his decision. He knew that a man's life meant little to these drug traffickers but he was so close to bringing them down! He only needed a few more days even if he was now on his own.

H5OH5OH50

"Danno!" McGarrett called as his knock on the young detective's apartment door went unanswered. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his key ring and using the key that Danny had given him several months before to unlock and open the apartment door. "Danno?' He called again as he entered the silent apartment and glanced quickly around.

Danny had definitely returned after the argument at the office, McGarrett surmised spotting the discarded jacket thrown carelessly onto the couch. He walked over and picked it up as he studied the rest of the room for any indication of where Danno might have gone. He glanced down surprised when his fingers brushed across the damp material, his chest tightening in fear as he spotted the wet maroon stain that stained the inside of the denim jacket. Blood!

Moving quickly towards the bedroom door, he called loudly, "Danno?" His heart in his mouth at what he might discover within, he pushed open the door and found himself staring at another empty room. Danny's closet door stood open and the clothes that Danny had been wearing earlier now lay scattered on the floor. It was obvious to the seasoned detective that Danny had been in a rush when he had returned home, changing before he headed out again. Picking up the clothes from the floor, McGarrett stared at the bloodstained shirt and the jagged tear in the material. "Damn it, Danno! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he muttered angrily, already knowing the answer as he tried to push down the icy ball of fear that settled in his stomach.

He quickly searched the rest of the room, discovering the missing overnight bag and the disturbed closet, noticing immediately that several items of clothing appeared to be missing. Quickly moving around the bed, he tried to open the drawer where he knew Danny kept both his police special and .22. The drawer was locked and he removed the small pocketknife from his jacket and pressed the blade between the drawer and the drawer top, jiggling the small lock until it unlocked with a click. Pulling open the drawer, the dark hair detective found himself staring at Danny's police revolver, I.D. wallet and wallet. Danny's .22 gun appeared to be the only item missing. McGarrett closed his eyes and sighed, his impulsive friend had obviously decided to try and remain undercover, injured and with just a small handgun for protection. He reached for the phone and quickly dialled the office, ordering both Chin and Kono to Danny's apartment. Hanging up, he glanced around the room, fearful for his best friend's safety.

Pacing the small living room as he waited for the arrival of his detectives, Steve McGarrett ran his hand over his face as he silently reviewed the case that had pushed his closest friend into taking such an insane risk as going back undercover against his explicit orders, wounded and with no backup. This case had begun as an HPD undercover operation to infiltrate a suspected drug smuggling gang. An operation that had turned deadly when the undercover officer, Mike Taylor's body had been found washed up on the north shore. An autopsy revealed that the young HPD officer had been tortured and then overdosed before his body had been tossed to the sharks. Steve sighed as he stopped his pacing and turned to stare out of the window, his mind back in the office on the day Danno had approached him with the idea of Five O taking control of the case and infiltrating the gang themselves in an attempt to capture the young officer's murderers. He had known that Mike and Danno had been close friends, that both men had known each other from childhood but had allowed himself to be swayed by Danny's reassurances that he was the right man to go undercover. McGarrett shook his head angrily, he had known that Danno was too emotionally involved in the case but he had allowed Dan's pleas to override his own reservations. A mistake that he should have never let happen. A mistake that he was now paying for.

It did not take Danno and Chin long to set up Danno's new identity, something Steve suspected Danno had probably already been doing when he had first approached him with the request to go undercover. Danny Williams was transformed into Danny Walters, age 22, unemployed drifter, with no known living relatives, within a few short hours. It had only taken him a couple of more days before he managed to catch the attention of the gang leader's sister, Carmel Denman, and was accepted into the gang. Keeping a tight surveillance on Danny's moves had initially been easy. HPD had managed to plant several listening devices throughout the house that the gang occupied and Kono had managed to keep regular contact with the young detective, meeting discreetly with him at the various locations around the island. Danno had hinted that he believed the gang was into more serious criminal activity than just drug running but was uncertain what the other activities were. He was currently being used as a runner, delivering and picking up parcels with the explicit order that he was not to get to nosy as to the parcel's contents. He had also managed to establish a close relationship with Carmel but this had been the catalyst for the violent confrontation between Brian Denman and Danny earlier in the day. Brian was becoming extremely jealous of the attention his sister was showing towards the new kid and in a drunken rage had tried to warn Danny away.

Steve shivered as he remembered the fear as he had listened to the tapes of Brian's drunken threats against Danny and then the struggle for possession of the gun. All the officers listening to the tape had jumped as the sound of a shot echoed through the silent room before they heard Carmel's furious shout at her brother to leave Dan alone. Each officer held their breath, releasing a collective sigh of relief as they heard Danny reassure the angry woman that he was all right and had taken the gun away from the intoxicated man. It was an hour later before Dan emerged, unaccompanied from the house. Kono had been waiting to pick him up unobserved and return him to the palace where Steve had been anxiously waiting.

McGarrett mentally berated himself, he had been blind to see how emotionally involved Danno was when he had allowed Dan to talk him into allowing him to go undercover and THEN he had not considered Danno's emotional state of mind when he had tried to order Danno off the case. It was his fault and his fault alone that the young detective had felt that he had no other recourse than to disobey orders and return undercover unprotected. If anything were to happen to Danno.

A sharp rap at the door preceded Chin and Kono's hurried entrance into Danny's apartment interrupted the dreaded thought.

"Steve?"

"Boss?"

The two detectives' anxious tones snapped McGarrett from his private thoughts and he quickly turned from the window to face the two men. He drew a deep breath as he quietly informed them, "Danny's gone, probably back undercover against orders."

"Awue!"

"He wouldn't be lulu enough to..."

Steve nodded before he softly added. "I think Danny is so emotionally involved in the case that he has. We all know how badly he took Mike's death, I should have never..." McGarrett's voice trailed off before he shook his head and refocused on what was the most important objective now. "Danny's been injured, probably when he was fighting for the gun this afternoon. I found the shirt and pants he was wearing in his bedroom. Both are bloodstained and the shirt has a bullet hole in the side, there is also evidence that he tried to treat himself for the injury - a bloody towel in the bathroom and the first aid bag is open with several dressings missing. Chin I want you to bag them and take the items to Che for confirmation." At Chin's silent nod, McGarrett continued, "I also have found his id, police special and wallet locked in his bedside drawer, the only weapon he seems to have taken with him is his .22. He has virtually gone back in unprotected."

"What are we going to do, Boss?" Kono asked quietly.

McGarrett silently looked both detectives in the eyes as he answered, "We are going to watch his back!" Both men nodded their approval as Steve continued, "I don't want anyone to know that Danno has been pulled off the case, as far as HPD are concerned, it is business as usual. Kono I want you to stay as his contact. I want to know how seriously he is hurt the next time you have contact with him."

"Will do Boss!" Kono agreed quickly.

"Chin I want the surveillance increased, I want a close net kept around Danno. If he gets into any type of trouble I want us to be able to pull him out immediately."

"On it, Steve."

"Okay gentleman, Danno has taken the lead in this case; I want us to be there if and when he needs us. Whether he realizes we are there or not" McGarrett ordered sharply. "And I don't want any word leaking out that Danno has gone in alone." At the two detectives agreeing nod, McGarrett turned and hurried from the apartment. He wanted to restudy the files on every known member within the gang and assess their potential danger to his wayward friend.

H5OH5OH50

Sitting in the dimly lit bar, Kimo Haulkai quickly covered his surprise as the young sandy haired man entered the bar and walked past him, headed towards the table where the three suspects sat. Kimo quickly glanced across at his undercover partner and read the same surprise in his eyes at the entrance of Williams. Pete Barnes gave a small shrug before he return his attention covertly back towards the small group. He had thought that McGarrett would have pulled Williams from the operation after the shooting incident that afternoon but who was he to question McGarrett's decisions concerning the young detective's undercover operation.

Carmel rose and hurried around to his side as Danny carefully eased himself onto the chair. "Danny, where have you been? I was worried after you left!" She asked anxiously, staring at his pale face.

Danny shrugged, "I needed to get away for a little while, to let Brian cool down." His voice trailed off, his smile faded as he glanced away before he turned back uncertainly towards the blonde haired woman. "I guess Brian doesn't want me around." He said softly. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I headed off."

Carmel stared at the young man in surprise before she smiled seductively at him, her hand lightly squeezing his shoulder, "And what if I don't want you to go?" She asked him quietly, "What if I want you to stay? Brian doesn't tell me who can go and who can stay. That's my choice!" She whispered as she took his hand and tugged him to his feet before guiding him out of the door.

Kimo and Pete waited a few moments before both stood up and left the bar separately, Pete following the young couple at a discreet distance as Kimo found a public phone and reported in.


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully closing his bedroom door after secretly watching Carmel leave Danny's room and lock the bedroom door securely before heading downstairs to where Brian was waiting, Luki slid down the door onto the floor as hot tears began to trickle down his face. Placing his head back against the coolness of the wooden door, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the craving that was starting to build as he wondered how he could help the new guy to escape the horror of this house before the new guy named Danny was initiated into the 'business'.

A small tremor of fear shook his soul as he remembered what had happened to the last kids who had tried to escape from this house of horrors. Both had mysteriously managed to overdose themselves from hits of the drug given to them from Carmel. Then there was the last young man who had entered the gang and initially used as a drug mule. Carmel claimed to have seen his potential. Luki had tried to warn Mike of the danger but the young man had just shrugged it off saying that he had other plans. Luki was uncertain as to how Brian became suspicious of Mike, but he could still hear Mike's screams as Brian beat him. The screams had seemed to go on forever until at last Brian grew bored and had overdosed him, ending his pain and misery. Luki was not sure what happened to his body but had overheard Brian claim that Mike had actually been an undercover cop!

Another tear trickled down the frightened boy's cheek as he remembered Brian's terrifying threat of anyone thinking of turning to the cops for help would be treated in the same way.

Brian's unpredictable temper had become more volatile since Mike's death and Carmel seemed to enjoy making him jealous, especially with the new guy. Danny's future looked neither bright nor long, if the drugs and new life did not destroy him then Brian's jealousy and temper would.

Another shivered racked his body and Luki groaned in misery. What could he do to save Danny from this life when he couldn't even save himself? God he needed a hit, just to forget! Luki shivered and wrapped his hands around himself in an effort to stay warm as the desires for his next hit began to stir. He could not remember how he had gotten hooked on the drugs but he could remember the first cravings he had felt for it and the grateful feeling towards Carmel as she had taught him how to inject himself. He laughed bitterly, he had been willing to do anything for her to show her how thankful he was when she continued to supply him with the drugs and now he would do anything to escape the life that he lived..

Pushing himself away from the door, he stumbled back to his bed and fell onto it, waiting for his next hit that would take away his pain.

H50 H50 H50

A short sharp rap on the office door preceded the entrance of Duke Lukela. Pushing away the file he had been perusing, Steve watched as the HPD sergeant entered the room and crossed to his desk before he spoke. "What have you got Duke?"

"Kimo Haulkai just reported in Steve, Danny met up with Carmel Denman at Eddie's bar about five p.m. and left with her a few minutes later. Kimo and Pete Barnes followed them back to the house where they have remained for the last couple of hours. Duke reported quietly, "About an hour after they arrived back at the house he observed Carmel and Brian having a conversation on the back lanai where the listening devices were not able to pick up their voices."

"So they may be aware that we are on to them?" Steve asked quietly, his heart beating a little faster in fear for the safety of his wayward detective.

"Possibly Steve especially after Mike's death, if they discovered he was an undercover cop and killed him then they must be aware that we are watching them!" Duke answered. McGarrett nodded, it was a possibility the Five O detectives had already discussed before Danny had gone in undercover. Duke continued more softly, "A short time after Carmel and Brian re-entered the listening devices picked up muffled sounds of someone crying out from somewhere in the house but the sounds were too distorted to tell if someone was fooling around or if the cries were someone in distress. The guys didn't want to blow their cover so they stayed in the car and didn't respond."

Steve nodded, aware that if the officers had made the right decision in not becoming involved. "What do you know about the gang, Duke?" He asked, knowing that information and rumors a cop heard on the street was often more valuable than any reports that were read.

"Probably only what is written in that file, Steve." Duke answered honestly. "That the gang first came to our attention about six months ago, shortly after Brian and Carmel Denman moved to the island from California. Their names started popping up on the coconut wireless as the new drug suppliers in Waikiki but we couldn't link them to anything. They began to get a little following of kids that hung around their beach house on Kalakaua Avenue, mainly high school dropouts, hippies, kids that have nothing better to do or no desire to do anything better. We started to investigate them after one of the kids turned up dead from a drug overdose, high grade heroin, Steve, Doc said it was almost pure!"

"Was that Eddie Lobus?" Steve asked remembering reading the report in the file.

"Yeah, Eddie's parents swore that that their son had never used drugs before he met the Denmans and believed that their son's death was more than just an overdose. They claim that Eddie became quite withdrawn and upset several weeks after becoming associated with the pair but refused to tell his parents what was troubling him. That he sometimes came home after spending a couple of days at the house with unexplained bruises. They begged him not to return to the house but he told them he had too, that he had no choice but refused to tell them why. Both parents said that he was terrified and the day before he died he had had an argument with Brian Denman. It sounded suspicious but we had nothing to link either Brian or Carmel to the death."

McGarrett nodded as Duke continued. "There was a second overdose death involving another kid that hung out at the house, another boy – Sammy Johnson. The parents gave much the same story about their son and the days preceding his death, Steve, that's when we decided to send Mike in undercover. He was young and we created a background for him that fitted the profile of the two boys. He reported that they had him delivering parcels, much like they had Danny doing but they were hinting that they might want him to do some other work for them. What it was we don't know, Mike suddenly stopped reporting in and we found his body washed up on Sunset Beach two days later. That's when we approached Five O for help."

"What are your thoughts on Brian Denman and his sister Carmel?" Steve asked interested in the Hawaiian sergeant's opinion.

"Brian is lulu, Steve, a real psycho. From what I have been told and what I have observed myself he has a hair trigger temper and the slightest thing can set him off. He has a couple of previous convictions in California for assault and assault with a deadly weapon. Seems he will use whatever is near to beat his victims if he believes that they have crossed him in anyway. He was lucky he wasn't up on an attempted murder charge with the assault with a deadly weapon conviction - he shot a kid in the back for looking at Carmel – claimed the kid was being disrespectful. Lawyer got the charges reduced by pleading the shooting was done in the heat of the moment and Brian was not responsible because of insanity."

Steve felt a cold shiver run up his back as he remembered the run-in Danny had had with the man earlier that had resulted in Danny being shot. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the knot of fear that seemed to have permanently settled in his stomach as he asked, "What about Carmel?"

Duke shook his head slowly, "I think she is the most dangerous of the two, Steve, very cunning and cold! Mike commented a few times how she would deliberately send Brian into a rage with the way she flirted with some of the boys, like it was some sort of game with her. Mike felt that Carmel was the brains behind whatever was going on. That she was the one that befriended the boys that she wanted to do the special jobs for her. Mike believed that she was also the one who was responsible for somehow hooking the boys onto the drugs but he wasn't sure how."

"Any idea why she seems to be trying to get close to Danno?" Steve asked softly.

"Not sure but whatever her reason, it can't be good. I wouldn't trust that lady as far as I could throw her!" Duke answered heatedly.

"Thanks Duke." Steve said softly.

"I'll keep you updated with the surveillance at the house. I volunteered for the next watch." He glanced at his watched before he continued, "I better head over there to relieve Pete and Kimo. Kono promised to join me there a little later if he gets the chance." The HPD sergeant turned to leave but hesitated, turning back to the lead detective who had again picked up the file and was reading it. He had known Steve for years, serving with him in Korea. As a HPD officer Duke had worked closely with Five O on many cases and often liaised between HPD and Five O. He felt he was a part of the tight knit Five O ohana and as so had never been worried about speaking his mind, now he decided was not the time to start worrying. "Steve, I'm wondering if maybe it was a mistake to send Danny back in undercover after that shooting incident this afternoon." He began before hesitating as he saw an unreadable expression flicker across Steve's face.

"Danno wanted to stay undercover, Duke!" Steve replied softly as he dropped his eyes back to the file on his desk.

"Danny wanted to…" Duke parroted softly as he studied his friend. Suddenly it became clear to the Hawaiian what the look he had just witnessed on Steve's face was fear! "Danny wanted to…" He repeated again as he stared at McGarrett realizing what Steve wasn't saying. "But you didn't? You pulled him out?" Duke shook his head as he realized what the impulsive and upset young detective had done. "Auwe, Danny went back under against your orders?"

"I knew how emotionally involved he was, Duke!" Steve said softly. "I knew that I shouldn't have let him go undercover in the first place and after the incident with the gun and Denman this afternoon I pulled him off the case. He didn't take it well. I let him storm out of the office, thinking he needed some time to cool down. I thought that once he had some time to think about it he would realize why I pulled him out but when I went to his apartment he was gone. I then realized what he had done." Duke stood silently as Steve rubbed his face with his hand and continued to talk. "He was injured in that shooting incident but didn't even tell me, probably because he knew if he had he would have been taken off the case."

"Injured? How serious?" Duke whispered horrified that Danny would take such a risk.

Steve rose from his chair and turned to look out of the open lanai doors. "I'm not sure Duke, I found the bloodstained clothes he was wearing on the floor of his apartment. His shirt had a bullet hole torn into the left side. It looks like he tried to treat it himself using the supplies in his first aid box. Kono is going to try and link up with him tomorrow and assess how serious his injury is. We also know the only weapon Danno has for protection is his .22." McGarrett turned back to the HPD Sergeant. "I don't want any word of Danny's behavior leaking out, Duke. We have to play this his way until we can convince him to come out. Until then I want surveillance to be extra tight and everyone ready to move in fast and hard if we need to. I do not intend to have Danno to be this gang's next victim, no matter what they are up to!" McGarrett stated emphatically, his voice rising with his determination.

"I'll make sure the guys are on their toes Steve." Duke promised the lead detective.

"Mahalo, Duke." Steve said softly, "You better go."

With a quick glance at his watch, Duke gasped as he realized the time, "I'll keep you informed of any movement at the house." He told McGarrett before he turned and hurried out.

"Just watch Danno's back for me." McGarrett whispered softly as Duke disappeared out of the anteroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of dark sedan pulling up behind them in the rear vision mirror caught Kimo's eye and he quickly rose in his seat and shook his partner's shoulder as he softly warned, "Wake up Pete, it's McGarrett."

The younger officer opened his eyes and sat up with a start, quickly glancing over his shoulder at the tall dark haired man who was approaching their unmarked police car. "What's he doing here?" Pete whispered nervously, glancing towards his partner.

Kimo shrugged before he turned and unwound the window, greeting the highest ranking police officer in the islands softly, "Steve?"

Leaning down to the open window, Steve glanced in at the two HPD officers, "Kimo." He answered before glancing across and nodding at the younger officer, unable to remember his name. "How's it going?" He asked glancing at the large house located across the road from where the two cars were parked in the shadows before returning his attention back towards the two men in the car.

"It's been real quiet Steve." Kimo began his report. "Carmel and Danny returned to the house at 5.15 pm and went straight inside, haven't seen Danny again since he entered. Carmel and Brian emerged out onto the lanai about an hour later. They spoke for a few minutes before going back inside. Couldn't hear what they were talking about. The lab boys only had time to plant the listening devices downstairs so it's difficult to make out any conversations upstairs or on the lanai."

"Keep a close eye on the house and radio me directly if anything happens." Steve ordered as he straightened up and with a final glance towards the house turned and headed back towards his car. He paused a moment as he reached for the car door and turned back towards the shadows that now hid the house from view as he whispered, "Try and stay safe Danno. Know that we have your back."

H5OH5OH5O

"_Almost blew it! You almost got yourself killed, Danno! This is turning too dangerous to allow you to go back undercover! I have already made my decision! You are NOT to go back undercover!" _McGarrett's angry face floated in front of him but faded and was replaced by Mike's excited face._ "There's something big going on with this gang, Danny. I don't know what it is but Carmel keeps hinting about me being perfect for a special job! I I'm getting close to finding what they are up to and I don't think it is drugs! I'm sure it's something even bigger!"_

Mike's face slowly dissolved as Danny found himself standing over the autopsy table. He was staring at the bloodied remains of a body, listening in horror as Doc assured Steve that the dental records positively proved the remains were Mike Taylor's. Placing his hands over his ears, Danny begged Doc to stop. Bergman grinned and turned towards him, seemingly taking great enjoyment watching his reactions as he told him the last about the last few hours of Mike's life. _"What's wrong Danny?"_ Doc laughed, _"Don't you want to know how they slowly tortured him to death? They drugged him before they beat him and then threw him to the sharks- probably while he was still alive. Do you want me to tell you what is most likely going to be your fate?"_

"No please, stop." Danny murmured as he tossed restlessly in the bed as Mike and Doc's faces floated around him.

He woke up with a start as a soft hand brushed his sweat soaked curls from his forehead and he heard Carmel whisper reassuring words to him. Opening his eyes, he looked up into her worried eyes as she gave him a little smile.

"That was some nightmare, Danny." She said softly as she helped him sit up a little. "Why don't you drink this juice and then get up. Brian's still on the warpath, so it's better if we get out of here and let him cool off a little. And it's such a lovely day, I think it would be nice to go to the beach."

Danny nodded and took a sip of the pineapple juice, grimacing at the strange sweetness before attempting to hand the glass back.

"Come on, Danny. I want you to drink it all." Carmel instructed firmly, "I added a little something to take care of any infection that might start from the gunshot wound. When you finish that, I will redress it and then we can get out of here before Brian decides to cause more trouble. "

H5OH5OH5O

Picking up the mic, Kono requested a patch through to McGarrett. It only took a moment before he heard his boss' voice ask, "What's happening Kono?"

Kono glanced through the windshield of his car watching the young couple as they exited their car and began to walk down to the sand, pausing a few moments beneath a palm as Carmel began to take photos of her young companion, seeming to tell him how she wanted him to pose. "Danny and Carmel left the house about five minutes ago and I have tailed them to Waikiki Beach, Steve, by the look of the beach towels they are carrying I think they plan to spend the afternoon."

McGarrett glanced down at the transcripts he was reading of conversations recorded within the house. So far none sounded promising to their investigation and the HPD officers monitoring the taping had pre-warned him that most of the conversations sounded staged. If suspicions were correct about the siblings being aware of the police bugs then Steve had no doubts that any incriminating conversations were taking place outdoors.

Pushing the file away, McGarrett rose to his feet. "Stay close to them, Kono." He ordered, "I'm on my way to join you now."

"Will do, Steve." Kono answered, before replacing the mic. He waited a moment till the couple began to walk away before he got out of his car and began to follow.

H5OH5OH5O

Easing down on the seat beside Kono, McGarrett casually handed the Hawaiian detective a sno-cone. "How's it going Kono?" he asked.

Glancing across at his boss, Kono nodded towards the young couple who were walking hand-in-hand slowly along the water's edge, allowing the gentle waves to wash over their feet. "She hasn't left his side for a minute, boss. I haven't been able to even get close to him."

McGarrett nodded and squinted as he watched the couple in the sun. He noted that while Carmel was wearing a bikini, Danno was dressed in his swimmer trunks and a light long sleeved t-shirt, hiding any wound dressings he might have from sight. Frowning, Steve watched his young detective's movements carefully trying to assess if his suspected injury was causing him any discomfort or pain. Danno's movements seemed sluggish and slow as he allowed Carmel to guide him as they walked.

The two detectives watched as the couple stopped and Carmel stepped a few steps away, raising a camera she held before she took several photographs of their friend.

Kono frowned, "She's been snapping photos of Danno almost constantly, Steve." He informed his boss quietly. "Sometimes getting him to pose and sometimes just casual shots like she just took then, Danny seems happy to do whatever she wants him to do. It seems kinda creepy."

Nodding, McGarrett shifted slightly to keep the couple in sight as they moved further down the beach before turning and walking back the way they had just come. He turned back to his detective eyeing the casually dressed man. "Kono, I want you to `accidentally' bump into them. Just apologize, don't try and communicate with Danno at all but check his eyes."

Kono studied the back of his young colleague for a few moments before he turned back to his boss and asked quietly, "Do you think Danno's been drugged?"

"I hope not Kono but look at the way he is walking." Steve murmured quietly, watching as Danny stumbled slightly in the sand, "I hope not!"

With a silent nod, Kono quickly handed his sno-cone to his boss and rose, making his way down onto the beach. Strolling casually along, he tried to give the impression that he was more interested in the many girls that were scantily clad in bikinis than where he was actually going. He sauntered close to where Danny and Carmel now stood and turned around to stare openly at a young woman as he walked backwards, stumbling into the couple. Feigning his shock and embarrassment at bumping into them, he turned and quickly apologized before hurrying away.

Danny winced in pain as his side was jostled as the Hawaiian knocked into them. He turned and watched the man hurry away before his sluggish brain recognized who it was. His eyes opened wide with surprise as he slowly realized that Steve had Kono still watching his back even after he had gone against orders. He suddenly felt a little safer knowing that Steve was still around. Carmel's angry grumbling about the rude  
Hawaiian oaf finally caught his attention and he nodded distractedly his agreement when she insisted on leaving.

Watching the couple leave, McGarrett was reassured as he watched Kimo Haulkai follow at a safe distance. He stood and waited for Kono to join him before demanding, "Well?"

"His pupils are pinpointed Boss, that wahine has him on somethin'. " Kono told his boss angrily, "His reflexes are slow. It seemed to take him a few moments to even focus on me. And he is definitely hurting, Steve." Kono added softly, "He moaned and grabbed his side when I knocked into them."

"Damn!" McGarrett mumbled, "We have to get him out as soon as we can! I haven't quite worked out what they are up to but I have the feeling it is more than drugs!" Steve hissed through clenched teeth as he turned slowly and watched his young friend climb into the passenger side of the car a few moments before it drove away, Kimo's unmarked car trailing a few cars behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the small kitchen, Brian watched as his sister carefully removed the small plastic bag from her pocket before she opened it and poured some of the white powder into a glass. "Is that for the new meat?" He asked as he watched her add some orange juice before she carefully began to stir, ensuring that all the powder was fully dissolved. Looking around, he asked, "Where is he anyway?"

"He has a name and it's Danny and he is upstairs asleep. I just gave him another dose." Carmel answered impatiently as she glared up at her brother.

"Did you get the photos of him I told you to take for the clients?" Brain demanded.

"Of course I did, don't I always?" Carmel sighed before adding, "Once the clients see his photos I took at the beach today, I expect that they will be willing to pay big bucks for him. But I want him to have a little more of my special juice to get him ready before that happens!"

"I have already promised him to a client tonight. The client's willing to pay triple for him because he is fresh meat!" Brian announced smugly as he pulled a large wad of money from his back pocket and proudly fanned it out in front of his sister. "I've already accepted a down payment!"

Carmel glanced at the money before she looked at her brother suspiciously, "You haven't promised him to Jenkins have you?"

Brian laughed, "Does it matter? As you said he's going to make us good money and Jenkins pays the best for the new ones!"

"Jenkins is an animal!" Carmel hissed angrily, "He pays the most because he's the one that inflicts the most damage! Give him his money back and offer Danny to one of the other clients. I bet they will be happy to pay a little more for him!"

"Don't you dare tell me who I can and can't sell the merchandize for the night to!" Brian snarled angrily into her face as he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her close. "You're responsible for getting them hooked and ready! I am the one who gets to choose who gets to own them for the night! It was me who set up this business not you! And it is me who makes the decisions! Have you got that?" He screamed as he shook her roughly. "Or maybe the problem is that you have the hots for him yourself because if that's what it is, I will just kill him now!"

Paling at the threat, Carmel whispered, "You're the one who decides who gets the merchandize, Brian, It just that Jenkins is so rough with them. We can make a lot of money with Danny if he's not too badly damaged; lots more than any of the other merchandize."

"We can make a lot of money with him tonight from Jenkins, more if Jenkins gets to play with him rough." Brian growled softly, "I have already made the deal. The merchandize belongs to Jenkins tonight and Jenkins gets to have as much fun as he likes, got it?"

Carmel whimpered as her brother twisted her arm, "Got it Brian!" She gasped.

"Good! Give him an extra large dose of the funny juice and then let him go dry for the rest of the day; I promised Jenkins that he could be the one to give the merchandize his first real hit of the stuff." Brian as he roughly released her arm. "So make sure he's ready for tonight."

Wiping the tears from her face, Carmel nodded as she watched him turn and leave the room. She knew that to argue any more with him when he had made a decision about sending Danny to Jenkins was pointless.

H5OH5OH5O

Releasing the tourniquet from around his bicep, Luki allowed his head to drop back and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm rush the drug gave him. His moment of peace and enjoyment was quickly shattered as Brian grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Time to go kid, time to earn your keep!" The older man snarled viciously as he began to drag the young boy towards the door. "We don't want to keep Jenkins waiting!"

"Jenkins?" Luki gasped as the name filtered through his self-induced drug haze. "Please Brian, you promised that I would never have to go to Jenkins again. Not after the last time!" He pleaded fearfully as he tried unsuccessfully to break loose from the bigger man's hold. "Please Brian, you promised!"

Denman growled and turned striking the boy hard, knocking him to the ground. He leaned over and grabbed Luki's collar pulling the boy off the floor. "Listen, Jenkins wants you and he is willing to pay double! So stop ya whining cause you're going!" Lifting the cowering boy back up to his feet, Brian lowered his voice and warned, "If you don't want to end up like the others, you will do what we say, understand?"

Swallowing down a sob, Luki nodded his head. "I understand, Brian."

"Good boy!" Brian grinned, patting Luki on the shoulder. "I promise this will be your last time with Jenkins. I think he will enjoy the new kid even better!" Brian laughed as he led Luki out to the car.

H5OH5OH5O

The sound of a door slamming closed startled McGarrett out of the light sleep into which he had fallen. It took the exhausted detective a few moments to realize that sometime after five am he had dozed off. He had spent the night studying the investigation notes again, searching for some clue that they might have missed. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to bring himself to a higher state of alertness, as his office door opened and Chin entered carrying two mugs and a file.

Crossing the large office, Chin placed a mug of coffee on the desk in front of his boss, refraining from asking if Steve had even gone home. He already knew the answer to the question - with Danny in trouble; McGarrett would literally remain on the case until the danger to the young detective had passed. Placing the file next to the mug of coffee on McGarrett's desk, Chin settled himself on to one of the white chairs.

"Mahalo, Chin." McGarrett said, softly picking up the mug of steaming coffee and taking a sip. He placed the mug back down and reached for the file opening it as he asked, "What have you got for me?"

"That's last night's surveillance reports on the house, Steve. The evening surveillance team reported Brian left the house about ten pm with one of the boys. The boy didn't look too happy. They were followed to a hotel dive on Hotel St where they entered an apartment. Brian left a few minutes later and returned back to his house. The kid stayed for a few hours before Brian returned just before dawn and picked the boy up. They returned to the house at five thirty am." Chin informed his boss as McGarrett visually skimmed over the written report.

"Do we know who is renting the apartment or why the kid was there?" McGarrett asked, taking another sip of coffee, pleased that the caffeine was giving him a new energy boost.

"HPD are checking out who leases the apartment now, Boss, hopefully we should know soon. As for why the kid was taken there by Denman," Chin shrugged before he grimaced, "don't know the answer to that yet but I can think of a few nasty reasons."

Lowering his mug, McGarrett eyed his detective, "Prostitution?" He asked quietly, mulling over the theory.

Chin nodded solemnly, "That could explain why the two boys were so upset in the weeks preceding their deaths."

McGarrett rose out of his seat and began to pace, "Yeah, Chin, yeah." He agreed, "Denman gets the kids hooked on the drugs and then he sends them out to work for him."

"Think that Mike Taylor discovered what Denman was doing?"

McGarrett nodded, "Duke told me the other night that Mike thought that there was something bigger going on than just drug pushing. He had reported just before he was murdered that Carmel had hinted that he would be perfect for a special job but she didn't tell him what it was."

"But why kill him if they planned to use him?" Chin questioned.

"I don't know, Chin, maybe Mike's cover was blown or he refused to participate in their plans. Or maybe he fought them when they tried to give him drugs!" Steve answered before he turned back to his detective. "We need to find out who leases that apartment and get them in here for questioning. If our theory is correct and Denman's not only in the drug trafficking business but the drugging and prostitution of these kids as well, Danno could be in real danger!"

Glancing at his watch, Chin rose from his seat, "The boys at HPD should have woken up the manager of the hotel dive by now Steve, hopefully we should have the name of whoever leases that apartment."

"As soon as you do, I want the person brought straight in for questioning Chin, but do it quietly; I don't want to spook Denman in any way."

"Will do Boss." Chin replied as he turned and left the office.

McGarrett sighed and opened the lanai doors, walking out into the fresh air. He walked to the railing and leaned against its cool surface as he stared out across the palace grounds, not seeing the beauty in front of him. "Danno, please be extra careful my Aikane, this gang is more dangerous than we first thought."

H5OH5OH5O

Sitting on the bed, hugging his knees that were drawn up tightly to his chest, Luki gently rocked back and forth as the tears streamed silently down his face. The sadistic treatment he had endured last night at Jenkins' hands was the worse that he could ever remember.

The man was brutal and loved to inflict as much pain as he could. Hugging himself tighter Luki knew what he had to do, no matter how scared he was feeling. Nothing that Brian could do to him would ever match the horror that he had been forced to live through last night, the same horror he knew that Danny would be forced to endure tonight.

He turned and stared at the half-filled syringe that had been left for him to use on the small bedside table. Fighting the temptation to give into the craving, he reached across and picked it up, quickly placing it into his pocket before he had a chance to change his mind. Wiping the tears from his face, he drew a deep breath and rose from the bed, ignoring the cramps and small shivers that he had learned long ago forewarned the imminent painful symptoms of withdrawal.

He could do this! He had to do this! All he had to do was pretend that he had taken the hit. Carmel would suspect nothing was amiss if he could keep it together long enough to leave the house. He could do this! He could do this! He repeated the soft mantra in his head as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves as he left his room. He paused a moment and glanced at the closed bedroom opposite his own before he turned towards the stairs. He had to do this, not only for himself but also for Danny.

H5OH5OH5O

"Kono." May's soft call caught the detective's attention as he passed her desk on his way to the boss' office. Lightly grabbing his arm, she nodded towards a young man who sat waiting near the door as she whispered softly. "The young man sitting there says his name is Luki Miyakawa, he came in a moment ago wanting to talk to a detective. He wouldn't tell me what it's about but he insists it's important."

Glancing across at the frightened-looking boy who was watching them closely, Kono recognized him as one of the boys he had observed at Denman's house, "Thanks May, I think the boss will want to talk to him."

Grabbing his arm again before he straightened up to move towards the boy, May added softly, "Kono, he is really scared. I think someone has assaulted him; he's got dark bruises beneath the collar of his shirt and on his arms."

Nodding silently, Kono straightened up and slowly walked to where the young man sat, smiling warmly as he drew near, trying to ease the boy's obvious nervousness. "Hi, I'm Detective Kalakaua." He introduced himself as he reached the boy, "I understand that you want to talk to me."

Getting to his feet, Luki nodded his head, his hands rubbing unconsciously over his arms to warm himself as he spoke, "I…I need to talk to someone about…about guys being forced to…to…" He blushed and glanced away, unable to look the large Hawaiian detective in the face, unable to say the words in such an open area. He sighed with relief as the detective seemed to know what he was trying to say and suggested that they talk somewhere more private.

Guiding the frightened youth towards McGarrett's door, Kono quietly explained that the lead detective would be very interested in what Luki had to tell them; reassuring Luki that he was doing the right thing in coming forth with the information that he wanted to share.

Knocking lightly on McGarrett's door, Kono waited for McGarrett to bid them to enter before he opened the door and gently encouraged Luki to enter, closing the door firmly behind them as he quickly explained to his boss. "Steve, this is Luki Miyakawa. Luki, this is Steve McGarrett, lead detective of Hawaii Five O." Kono quickly made the introductions as he gently led Luki to a seat in front of the large desk and nodded for Luki to sit as he continued to talk to the other detective, "Luki has some information to tell us about a prostitution racket involving guys." Luki's eyes widened in surprise and McGarrett leaned forward in interest as Kono quietly added. "I think it involves our current investigation Boss, Luki is one of the boys observed at the Denman's house."

"You know about Brian and Carmel?" The boy stammered, as he rubbed his arms again, desperately trying to ignore the cramps and tremors that were beginning to intensify.

Steve studied the trembling boy who sat in front of him. It wasn't hard to see the young man was starting to show the first symptoms of some type of drug withdrawal. Luki was shivering uncontrollably, his eyes were bloodshot, his pupils were pinpointed and he clutched his stomach as if in pain - probably cramps from the withdrawal McGarrett surmised silently. Leaning across McGarrett hit the record button on the tape recorder and placed the mic on the desk. "Why don't you tell us about them?" McGarrett prodded gently.

"I…I don't know where to start." Luki said softly glancing towards Kono before he returned his attention back to McGarrett.

"Why don't you tell us about meeting Denman." Steve suggested.

Luki nodded and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts in order before he reopened his eyes and looked at the dark haired detective sitting behind the table. "I met his sister Carmel first." Luki began hesitantly, "I was at the beach when I first met her. We got talkin' and she asked if I wanted to earn a little bread." Luki shrugged and shook his head, "I was kinda broke so I jumped at the chance."

"What did she have you do?" McGarrett asked.

"Just deliver some parcels for her and Brian to different places around the island, nothin' to hard."

"Did you ever look at what was in the parcels?"

"No!" Luki answered quickly, fear readable in his face, " Brian warned me if I did I wouldn't see the sun set and I knew he wasn't joking either!"

"Go on." Steve encouraged.

"Anyway after a few weeks, Carmel offered me another job and said I could move into the house with them. I was having hassles with my parents so I agreed. Everything seemed cool the first few days …" Luki fell quiet and his eyes seemed to glaze, McGarrett was about to gently prod him verbally for more information but he spoke before Steve could. "Then one night Carmel showed me a needle. She said it would put me in the mood to have some fun. I was so stupid…I know… but Carmel…Well Carmel is pretty hot if you know what I mean?" Luki blushed and looked away.

"We've seen her Bruddah," Kono told him softly, "We both can understand."

Luki nodded and glanced towards the large Hawaiian thankful for the quiet reassurance before he continued, "I…I let her…um…I let her inject me …. It was a total rush…" Laughing sadly, Luki shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around his body. "Before I knew it I was hooked and shooting up by myself."

"What are you using?" Steve asked softly.

"I don't know!" Luki answered truthfully as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the half filled syringe, licking his lips as he passed it to McGarrett. "Carmel never told me. She supplies the stuff. Has it ready for whenever Brain thinks I did a good job with the clients or when I have business to do. This is this morning's hit. I thought that you could find out what it is."

"So you haven't had a hit today?" Kono asked glancing at McGarrett.

Looking over his shoulder at the detective, Luki shook his head, "I thought it was better that I gave it to you." He turned back to McGarrett. "It was that night that Brian introduced me into the business. Carmel gave me the hit first."

"You said Brian introduced you into the business." Steve asked leaning forward, "What did you mean?"

The Hawaiian boy's discomfort and embarrassment was palpable to both men in the room as a deep blush colored his cheeks and he dropped his face downwards to stare at his hands that he was wringing together in his lap. "The business is sex." He mumbled, "Sex with different men." Biting his lip, Luki rushed on to finish his story before he lost his nerve. "Brian told me he had a client that wanted to meet me. I guess I was pretty naive cause I never understood what he meant, even after he warned me that I had to be nice to the client and do whatever the client wanted me to." Luki turned away unable to look at either of the two detectives that were listening intently as he continued. "We went to the apartment that Brian leases for his clients use. The client was there, haole, cold green eyes; I will never forget his face. "

McGarrett interrupted, "Is that the apartment on Hotel Street?"

Luki nodded and swallowed hard, blinking away the tears, "I thought that Brian and the client were joking when they told me what I was there for. I tried to fight but Brian grabbed me and held me down while the guy…while the guy… raped me." Wiping away the tears that had began to trickle down his face, the young man looked back at Steve, "After it was over, Brian took me back to the house and beat me for resisting. He told me about what he did to both Eddie and Sammy when they both refused and then tried to escape. Then he warned me the next time I refused a client would be my last! I knew he meant it!"

"Eddie Lobus and Sammy Johnson?" McGarrett asked softly, watching as Luki nodded before asking softly, "Do you know what happened to Mike Brogan?"

Kono leaned forward at Steve's question of Mike Taylor's undercover name as Luki answered.

"I tried to warn Mike about what was going to happen to him when he first told me that Carmel had offered him a special job but Mike wouldn't listen." McGarrett nodded as Luki continued, "Anyway, I'm not sure why but Brian suddenly got real paranoid. Claimed that Mike was an undercover cop or somethin'. One night he told Mike that he needed some help in the basement and when Mike went downstairs Brian attacked him. Brian beat him for hours; I can still hear Mike screaming. It was horrible! Then when Brian got tired he overdosed him."

The two detectives made brief eye contact over the boy's head before McGarrett asked, "Why did you decide to come and tell us this today? Why didn't you come in earlier?"

Luki bit his lip, his shivering becoming more noticeable as perspiration began to trickle down his face as the withdrawal symptoms became stronger. He knew he had to hold it together for just a little longer as he answered. "Last night Brian took me to the apartment. I knew that Jenkins was there and I didn't want to go."

"Jenkins?"

"Marco Jenkins, one of Brian's clients. He likes to beat us before he forces us to have sex with him. He really likes to inflict as much pain as he can!"

"Is that how you got the bruises?" Kono asked quietly.

Pulling his shirt tighter, Luki nodded as he continued to talk. "There's a new guy at the house. Carmel has also been driving Brian nuts by flirting with him. They are getting ready to send him out to the clients."

"Do you know the guy's name?" McGarrett asked.

"Danny." Luki answered sensing that the name meant something to the two detectives who exchanged looks as he pleaded softly, "Please you need to get him out of there. When Brian came to pick me up this morning I heard him and Jenkins talking, Brian offered the new guy to Jenkins for tonight. Brian told Jenkins that he can be as rough as he likes. If Jenkins doesn't finish him off during the session then Brian will with an overdose. He doesn't want Danny around! If Jenkins gets him, he hasn't got a chance!"

McGarrett rose and walked around his desk to stand beside the young man sitting in the white chair. Placing his hand on trembling boy's shoulder, he gave it a light squeeze as he said reassuringly, "Don't worry Luki, we won't let Jenkins or Brian do anything to Danny. Now why don't we get a doctor to check you over? I think he will give you something to help you through your withdrawals."

At Luki's nod, Steve glanced at Kono, "Take him to Queens Hospital. I want a HPD officer guarding him." Glancing down at Luki, he explained, "Just until we have Brian, Carmel and Jenkins in our custody." He looked back up at Kono, "Then get back here as fast as you can."

"On it Boss." Kono acknowledged the order as he gently helped Luki to his feet and guided him out of the door.

McGarrett watched silently as they left waiting for the door to close before he switched off the tape recorder and reached for the intercom. He waited a moment till May answered before he asked to be patched through to Chin's car.

"Boss?" Chin's voice filtered through the small speaker almost immediately.

"Chin, check with the manager of the apartment building if the apartment is leased by Brian Denman and if he allows friends to use it. If the answer is yes then I want you to get any names you can and then come back to the Palace immediately. I don't want the friends picked up at all at this time, understand?"

"Understood, Steve." Chin answered before replacing the mic. He frowned at the change of orders but knew he would find out the reason why when he returned to the office.

Picking up the phone, McGarrett rang Walter Stuart, requesting an urgent meeting with the D.A in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Rushing out of his cubicle to inform Steve of his findings about Jenkins, Kono almost knocked over Chin as the oriental detective entered the office. "Sorry Bruddah,' Kono apologized, "Didn't see ya!"

"What's happening Kono?' Chin asked quietly as he walked with the Hawaiian towards the boss' office, "Why the sudden change in orders?"

"Big break in the case!" Kono told his colleague excitedly, "One of Denman's kids came forward and told us everything that's going on. Apparently it's not just drugs this pair is into; they are into drugging young men and selling them for sex! The apartment you were checking out is apparently the apartment that Denman uses for his clients."

"They are running a male prostitution ring?" Chin breathed out in horror, any crimes against children and young people disgusted him."What about Danny? Does he know? Is he safe?"

"The kid says that Danny is already their next victim. He claims that Denman is planning more than just prostituting him, he plans to overdose him afterwards!"

"Oh Lord!" Chin muttered as they knocked on McGarrett's door and entered the office.

Looking up from the file he was reading, McGarrett nodded to both his detectives to sit as he asked Chin, "Has Kono brought you up to speed on the case?" At Chin's nod, McGarrett demanded, "Okay what have you got for me?"

"The manager confirmed that Brian Denman leases the apartment and allows friends to use the apartment during the nights." Chin confirmed, "The manager says that Brian's friends often turn up late in the evening to stay and Brian usually joins them a few minutes later with a boy. Brian always leaves a few minutes later but the boy always stays."

"And he never asked no questions about it?" Kono asked horrified at the man's lack of concern.

"Said it wasn't any of his business." Chin shook his head in disgust as he continued, "He said that by the time he gets up in the morning the apartment is always empty. Nobody ever uses the apartment during the day."

"Did he know any of the names of Brian's so-called friends?" McGarrett asked.

"Only one, the most regular visitor he said – Marcus Jenkins." Chin answered before adding. "The manager also told me that he was considering telling Brian that Jenkins is not allowed back- seems that every night that Jenkins stays in the apartment the other residents complain of screams and the sounds of some type of a struggle going on."

"Did any of them ever check what was happening or ring HPD?" McGarrett inquired as he leaned forward waiting for the answer.

"No one wanted to get involved, Steve, they tried to ignore it while it was happening and then complained to the manager the next morning." Chin informed the boss softly.

The dark haired detective shook his head in silent disgust as he rose from his chair and began to pace. "What have we got on Jenkins?"

"He's big pilikia, Boss, one very mean and nasty haole!" Kono started as he opened his notebook. "Been convicted in California for the kidnapping and rape of a boy in '59, released from jail and came to the islands in July last year. He is also suspected in the kidnapping, attempted murder and rape of two other boys, according to the police reports he almost beat them to death after he raped them. The case never went to trial, both boys were too frightened to testify and there wasn't enough evidence to convict without their co-operation. "

McGarrett nodded, understanding the young men's reluctance to co-operate. His heart went out to the three victims. This time he would not allow an animal like Jenkins to escape justice. "Have we got an address on Mister Jenkins?"

Kono glanced down at his notebook before he looked back up at his boss. "He got a small place near Koko Head but according to the landlord even though he has been paying the rent the place has been empty for months. He seems to be moving around and staying with different friends every night. Not sure why, Boss."

"Weird! I want a surveillance team on him. I want to know every move he makes!" McGarrett ordered. "And I definitely want to know if he makes contact with either of the Denman's today before he is supposed to go to Denman's apartment to meet with Danno."

"Will do, Boss." Kono acknowledged but remained seated as McGarrett continued to pace and talk.

"We know that Brian and Carmel are definitely trafficking and selling drugs throughout the island. We have evidence of this both from Mike Taylor's undercover investigation and from what Luki has told us. The drug is most likely high grade Heroin – Che confirmed that's what was in the syringe that Luki handed in this morning. It also matches up with the high grade of Heroin found in Mike's and the two boys' bodies during their autopsies - unfortunately it does not give us a solid case for murder against either of the suspects until we can positively prove that they were the ones who injected all three with the overdoses. As for the prostitution racket involving young men that they are running- all we have so far is unconfirmed suspicions and hearsay evidence."

"What about Luki Miyakawa's statement Steve?" Kono asked.

"The uncorroborated statement of a heroin addict? I'm afraid it wouldn't stand up in court, Kono. No, if we are going to get enough solid evidence to get these two and their clients then we are going to have to let Brian's planned tryst between Jenkins and Danno go ahead." McGarrett announced as he stopped pacing and turned back to the two stunned detectives. "But we have total control over the situation! I don't want anything to go wrong. This is Danno that we are using for bait and I have no intention of letting the sharks rip him to pieces! At the first sign of trouble we will move in and pull him out. I don't care if it blows the case out of the water or not, Danno's safety is our top priority."

The two detectives nodded their agreement as McGarrett continued. "Okay Gentleman, we know that the apartment is unused during the day, Chin, I want you to get a court order allowing us to place listening devices throughout the whole apartment today. I want that whole apartment wired, so we can hear everything that is happening in there." Accepting Chin's nod McGarrett outlined his plan, "Tonight I want that whole apartment ringed by undercover HPD officers and unmarked cars. Kono, I want you to organize that with HPD. I also want Danno covered at all times, I want to know every movement that he makes, also I want to be kept informed of every movement that Carmel or Brian make. I want no surprises. I want everyone to be ready to move in immediately on my orders. We are going to get the evidence we need and put these predators away for as long as we can!" Glancing at his watch, McGarrett turned and grabbed his jacket "I have an appointment with Walter Stuart. I want to keep him updated on everything that is happening. Okay gentlemen, let's get busy, I want us in position before anyone arrives at that apartment tonight."

Chin and Kono rose from their chairs and followed the lead detective from his office, both heading to their own cubicles to carry out their orders as McGarrett dashed out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny slowly rose from the bed and began to get dressed, trying hard to ignore the pain, dizziness and tremors that were becoming more unbearable as the day had progressed.

He had managed to doze most of the morning until the pain and discomfort returned. His whole body throbbed painfully despite the fact Carmel had returned twice during the morning and had given him more of the orange juice concoction. He shivered uncontrollably and he found it hard to think past the dizziness and nausea and silently wished Carmel would return with some more but he knew she would not as she wanted him more alert to carry out a 'special' job that Brian had lined up for him tonight. She had warned him to be ready to leave with Brian after the sun set.

The room was growing dark as the sun set outside when Danny reached down behind the small set of bedside drawers to retrieve his small .22 caliber gun that he had hidden there the day he had returned to the house. Although it offered nowhere near the protection he would have had if he had Steve backing him up, at least it still offered him a small amount of protection he decided as he quickly tucked it into the back of his pants.

He had just finished straightening up his shirt to cover the small gun when the door to his room slammed open again and Brian re-entered, grabbing him roughly by the arm and pulling him to his feet as the bigger man growled. "Come on, the client is waiting!"

Danny managed to stumble along as Brian began to drag him from the room, warning him that he had better behave tonight.

H5OH5OH5O

"Steve, Denman and Danny have just left the house and are headed your way."

McGarrett picked up the mic and acknowledged Duke's radio call before lowering it and turning his attention back to the empty apartment.

Lifting the mic back up to his lips again, McGarrett depressed the button and said softly, "Okay everyone, they are on the move to the apartment. Keep your eyes open and be ready to move in on my word!" Replacing the mic and turning up the speaker of the receiver to the hidden microphones from within the apartment Steve and Kono waited for Jenkins, Denman and Danny to arrive.

The wait turned into minutes with no one arriving and Kono glanced towards his boss. "Should be someone arrivin' soon Steve." He said softly, his concerned something was amiss clearly written on his face. McGarrett nodded and picked up the mic but before he could radio Duke for an update to his location Duke's radioed him.

"They're not headed toward Hotel Street, Steve!" Duke announced breathlessly, "We think they're headed towards Koko Head."

A sharp exchange of looks passed between Kono and McGarrett as Kono whispered his fear. "They must have realized Luki came to us."

Nodding his head in agreement, Steve reached down and started the engine before pulling he pulled the mic back up to his mouth and depressing the buttons growled, "If they are headed to Jenkins's place on Koko Head, Duke follow them but don't move in until we get there!" He heard Duke acknowledge the order as he tossed the mic across to his detective and snapped, "Radio all cars and have them proceed to Jenkins's place, you know the address!"

Kono had barely time to catch the radio mic before McGarrett accelerated and he was thrown back in his seat.

H5OH5OH5O

Opening the apartment door, Brian pushed Danny forcefully inside and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them. He turned and grinned at the man waiting for them. "Here he is, just as I promised," he announced. "Ready and eager to have some fun."

Danny eyed the stranger suspiciously, uncertain of what Brian meant as the man approached and seemed to look him over.

"Has he had a hit yet?" the stranger asked.

Brian shook his head, "Wasn't sure if you wanted him doped up for your first time or fully aware of what is happening, and decided to leave the choice up to you."

Jenkins smiled, "I think I want him aware, that way we can really have some fun, can't we?" he asked Danny as he nodded towards the bed.

Danny's eyes opened wide as he slowly realized the unspoken meaning of the man's words. "If you think I'm going to let you…" he started to object.

"You're gunna be extra nice to Mr. Jenkins and do everything that he wants! And if you are a good boy, I might give you a reward." Brian growled as he grabbed Danny's arms pinning them behind his back and holding him still.

"Go to…" Danny' s words trailed off into a gasp of pain as Brian cruelly tightened his grip causing a bolt of white-hot agony to shoot through his shoulders and arms.

"Behave!" Brian hissed angrily into Danny's ear. "You can do this the hard way or the easy way but you ARE going to do what he wants! He is paying good money for you tonight!"

"Oh, I like him! He's nice and young and full of fire!" Jenkins murmured.

Brian nodded, "Never been touched by anyone else!"

"Mmmm..." The older man hummed in delight, his hand running lightly over the young man's body seductively as he circled his new victim.

"Get your hands off of me!" Danny yelled as he suddenly lunged forward and broke free of Brian's hold, shoving Jenkins out of his way as he attempted to make a break for the door, reaching behind for the weapon he had hidden earlier. He felt Denman grab his arm and was swung around. Given no time to defend himself Denman's fist slammed into his body, knocking the air from him. Danny fell back onto the bed, unable to cry out as pain tore through his already sore body.

Jenkins laughed in delight and fell on top of him, quickly straddling him and pinning him to the bed as Denman captured Danny's arms and pinned them above his head. Jenkins grinned as he grabbed the front of Dan's shirt and tore it open, exposing his chest. "I like a little spirit." Jenkins giggled as he began to rub the palm of his hand suggestively across Danny's bare chest. His other hand slowly moved lower and he lowered his face towards Danny's trying to capture the younger man's lips in a kiss.

Danny's struggles grew more desperate as he rolled his head from side to side trying to avoid Jenkins' lips. He bucked his hips in an attempt to get free and was almost as surprised as Denman and Jenkins when the sudden movement overbalanced his attacker and Jenkins fell forward, falling onto Brian as Danny rolled free.

Rolling to his feet, Danny instinctively reached behind his back and pulled out the small .22.

Brian spotted the movement and saw the small gun. With the swiftness of a cat he shoved Jenkins off him as he lunged forward and knocked the weapon from the young man's hand. An angry growl erupted from his throat as he grabbed Danny's arm and swinging the smaller man around twisted it painfully behind his back as he muttered, "You little bastard!" Danny cried out as his arm was almost wrenched out of its socket and tried to pull away but his desperate struggles were no match for Brian's strength or anger as he was held tight. "You want it rough." Brian yelled in his ear before he was suddenly flung back onto the bed, "Then rough is how it is going to be!"

Danny had no time to stop his fall before he landed hard on the bed winding him, but before he was able to draw a breathe or fight, he felt himself rolled over onto his back as Brian's large hands held him to the bed as Jenkins rose to his feet and approached the bed. "Oh, he is a fighter isn't he?" Jenkins giggled in delight as he gently caressed Danny's face, laughing as Danny pulled away.

Danny made a last desperate attempt to break free, wrenching his arms free from Brian's iron hold as he suddenly made a lunge for the gun lying on the bed where Brian had dropped it. The sudden move knocked Brian onto his back and Danny grabbed the gun before he unsteadily rose to his feet and turned towards his tormentors. With a trembling hand, he aimed it at the two men warning them to stay away as he slowly backed up. "You better be willing to use that kid!" Brian growled as he rose angrily to his feet, moving threateningly towards the traumatized young man. "Cause when I get my hands on you, you are going to die a very slow, painful death!"

"Stay where you are!" Danny warned again, his finger tightening on the trigger as he backed away even further from the advancing man until the wall behind him stopped his retreat.

"Get him, Brian!" Jenkins yelled watching as the larger man lunged, no one in the room heard the sirens and screeching tires outside or the shouts and running footsteps approaching the house.

H5OH5OH5O

Grabbing the radio as the sounds of Danny's desperate shouts echoed from the house, McGarrett ordered, "Move in! Move in! Move in!" Dropping the radio onto the seat, McGarrett drew his own gun and opened the car door and ran towards the front door with Kono close on his heels. The sound of a gunshot echoed from the house, causing both detectives to add on a dash of extra speed.

Reaching the door, McGarrett did not wait for any backup as he lifted his foot and kicked open the door, dropping low as he entered the room with his gun ready for use, Kono following close behind.

The scene in the small room startled him and he froze momentarily as he took it all in. Denman was lying on the floor, bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound to the chest; Jenkins was standing beside the bed, his eyes wide in terror as he stared at the figure standing close to the wall holding a small gun in a shaking hand. Danny looked confused and terrified; his eyes darting between Jenkins, Denman and the two detectives as the gun wavered towards each man. There were no signs of recognition in Danny's eyes as he stared at the newcomers in the room, only more fear.

"Auwe!" Kono's shocked whisper snapped Steve from his own shock. Moving slowly into the room, Steve studied his young friend, not wanting to frighten the obviously traumatized young man more than he already was as Kono signaled silently to the other officers not to enter the volatile scene.

"Danno, it's alright my Aikane, it's me- Steve!" McGarrett said softly as he took a small step towards his friend, pausing as Danny moved away in fear and pointed the gun towards him.

"Careful Boss." Kono breathed quietly, watching his colleagues' movements nervously.

McGarrett nodded but did not take his eyes from Danny as he quietly spoke again, "Easy, Danno, easy. No one is going to hurt you, just give me the gun."

"Stay away from me!" Danny whispered, his voice had an edge of panic to it as he continued to move away until he had backed himself tightly into a corner as his gun wavered between Jenkins's and his boss' chests as McGarrett took another step closer.

"What are you doing? Get the gun!" Jenkins screamed startling Danny.

McGarrett's chest tightened in fear as he watched his scared friend turn and aim at his attacker, Danny's finger tightening on the trigger. "NO DANNO! DON'T SHOOT!" McGarrett released the breath he was holding as his command seemed to register in the young man's mind and Dan turned back towards him.

Danny blinked in surprise as he seemed to focus onto his boss' face. "Steve?"

McGarrett gave a small smile, "Yeah, Danno, it's me!" Keeping his voice low, Steve stepped closer to his trembling friend in the corner as he slowly reached for the small gun that was still pointed at Jenkins. "Easy, Danno, easy. You're safe, aikane." He reassured the disorientated young man softly. "It's okay Danno, we have him covered, give me the gun."

"They… they…were trying..." Danny whispered, the gun trembling in his hand as his body shook with sobs.

"I know, Danno, I know." Steve whispered quietly as his hand carefully grabbed the gun and removed it from his friend's hand, quickly passing it back to Kono before he returned his attention to his young detective. Danny's legs suddenly seemed to give out beneath him and Steve lunged forward catching him in his arms. Slowly lowering Danny to the floor, Steve sat with the traumatized man cradled in his arms, ignoring the frenzied activity as Chin and the HPD officers moved onto the apartment to secure both suspects.

"Denman is pau, Steve." Chin informed him quietly and McGarrett nodded his acknowledgement as Dan shifted restlessly in his arms.

"Easy, Danno, easy." Steve murmured before he looked up at Kono, "Get an ambulance!" before returning his attention to the man he held.

"Steve… it hurts." Danny cried softly, his arms clutching his stomach as he curled tightly into the fetal position, his face scrunched up in pain.

"We're going to get you to the hospital, Danno, I promise Doc will give you something to take away the pain." Steve whispered quietly as he held the trembling man in tightly in his arms as someone draped a clean blanket over Danny. Steve's hold tightened even more as Danny whimpered in pain again. "Easy, aikane, easy," Steve soothed as he gently rocked the young detective in his arms, "I've got you, Danno, I promise, you're going to be okay."

"I…I'm… sorry…Steve." Danny gasped as his body tensed from the pain before his eyes closed and he went suddenly limp in McGarrett's arms. "Danno!" McGarrett gently shook the young man but received no response, quickly pressing his fingers against the side of Danny's neck he sighed in relief as he felt the fast but extremely weak pulse drum beneath them. Glancing up at the HPD officer standing close by, he demanded, "Where is that damn ambulance?"


	7. Chapter 7

"No!...Stay away...don't!" Danny Williams struggled wildly against the hands that tried to hold him down. The detective had been unconscious when he had first been rushed into the ER but on regaining consciousness a few minutes before had been extremely confused and disorientated. The fear and panic in the young man's voice tugged at the hearts of the medical staff as they tried desperately to calm him enough to carry out the examination.

"Easy, Danno, easy." McGarrett gently placed his hands on both sides of the patient's face, being careful not to dislodge the oxygen mask as he turned Danny's head to face him and held him firmly as he spoke. "You're safe. You're in the hospital. Doc just wants to check you out and then you can rest Aikane. I promise that no one is going to hurt you, do you understand?"

"Don't touch me!" The panicked scream startled Steve as Danny pulled away and almost tumbled from the examination table. "Leave me alone!" He cried as he began to fight violently when the medical staff attempted to grab him again.

"Danno!" Steve yelled over the noise of the melee and again tried to reach for his friend in an attempt to calm the traumatized detective but his action only seemed to inflame the situation as Danny broke free from the restraining hands and rolled off the bed, tearing the IV needle from his arm as he landed on his feet and backed up against the safety of the wall.

"Stay away..." Danny begged softly as he stared wide eyed at the people who surrounded him. "No more...please...no more..."

"Back up, leave him alone!" McGarrett growled softly as he saw the terror on his young friend's face.

The nursing staff glanced towards Bergman who nodded silently that they should retreat as they were told before he turned back towards the dark-haired detective. "Take it nice and slow Steve. Try not to spook him any more than he is." Doc whispered as he watched McGarrett slowly move around the bed and step towards the agitated patient, his hands held out to his sides in an attempt to reassure Danny that he was no threat as he moved a little closer. "He doesn't know who we are or what is happening to him."

McGarrett nodded to let the doctor know that he had heard him as he continued to move slowly towards the terrified man who was pressed against the wall, "Danno, it's okay, you're safe Aikane, no one wants to hurt you." He whispered softly as Danny watched his every move, "It's me, Danno, Steve, please just relax and let Doc help you."

"Steve?" Danny whispered as the tears began to fall and he stared at the man standing just feet in front of him.

McGarrett smiled and cast a quick glance of relief towards Doc that Danny had at last recognized him, "Yeah Danno, it's me, now let's get you back on the bed so Doc can examine you."

The tears were falling freely as Danny shook his head and allowed himself to slide down the wall onto the floor, pulling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around them and began to rock as he sobbed brokenheartedly, "Please, Steve, just leave me, I don't want you here! Please just go...I messed up ...more than you know... please... I'm not worth the effort!"

"Danno, that's not true! You messed up, I know but so did I, my friend." McGarrett whispered as he dropped down on his knees. He ignored Danny's attempt to pull away as he placed his arms tightly around him and pulled him into an embrace, "Please let us help you and together we can work through this I promise." Steve continued softly as Danny looked up into his face.

"You still want to stay even after what I did?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Danno, I promise you that no matter what has happened, I will be with you every step of the way." McGarrett smiled reassuringly as he carefully lifted Danny to his feet and began to guide him back to the gurney, waving away the nurse as they approached. "So come on Aikane, let's get you back up on the bed and have Doc take a look at you."

H50H50H50

Finishing the examination of the now sedated patient, Doc instructed the nurse to clean and redress the bullet graze before he turned and softly suggested to Steve that they talk outside the room. McGarrett glanced down at Danny's sleeping form, satisfying himself that Danno would probably not wake before he returned and followed the coroner/official Five-O physician out of the examination room and into a small adjacent office.

Bergman closed the door behind them and waited until the lead detective sat before he began to talk, "Danny is an extremely ill young man at the moment, Steve, I won't lie to you the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are going to be the most critical.

At the moment our biggest concern is the extremely high fever that he is running caused by the infection from the bullet wound in his side. We are taking steps to lower it to a much less dangerous level with drugs and tepid sponging. Again there is little else we can do but treat the symptoms of pain and fever and monitor him carefully until the antibiotics take effect."

McGarrett nodded before he asked quietly, "What were the results of the drug toxicology?"

"The toxicology report shows high levels of heroin in his blood." Doc answered softly.

"So what does this mean for Danno, Doc? Was he given enough to have formed an addiction?" Steve's chest tightened at the thought his closest friend could now be addicted to heroin.

Sighing, Bergman removed his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately with heroin Steve, some people can be addicted with the first dose. Others are lucky and can walk away but we aren't sure just how many doses our young friend in there was subjected to or just how high the dosages were."

"Oh God," Steve murmured as he turned away. "This could ruin his career if it gets out that he could be addicted to heroin."

"Steve, there is no way that information will be leaked from anyone I have involved in this case. Because Kono warned me about the sensitivity of this before Danny's arrival to the ER, I have only allowed medical staff that I can rely on for their silence to be involved." Doc tried to reassure the upset man as McGarrett turned back to face him. "Also I found no needle marks when I examined Danny."

"No needle marks?" Steve looked back at Bergman in surprise. "Then how?"

"It's probable that he was given the heroin orally, probably in an attempt to get him addicted." Doc answered.

"And then it would be easier to control him and later get him to accept the needle." McGarrett completed Doc's theory.

Bergman nodded as he continued. "I am hoping that the fact he was in pain and injured when he was given the heroin might work in his favor. You see heroin is turned into a form of morphine by the brain's receptors..."

"And because Danno was injured..."

Doc smiled and nodded, "The chances of being addicted fall significantly but that doesn't mean we won't be monitoring him closely for any signs of addiction or withdrawal." He finished. "They should be getting Danny ready to be transferred up to the ICU, Steve. I gather that you want to stay with him?" Steve nodded and Doc smiled. "I thought so. I'll let the nurses know that you are allowed to remain with him."


	8. Chapter 8

The gentle rise and fall of the patient's chest and the calm look on the young man's face caused by heavy sedation belied the dreams he was having._ He was unable to struggle free as Jenkins laughed in delight and fell on top of him, quickly straddling him and pinning him to the bed. Jenkins' grin mocked him as the man grabbed his shirt and tore it open, exposing his chest. "I like a little spirit." Jenkins giggled as he began to rub the palm of his hand suggestively across his bare chest. He could feel Jenkins, other hand slowly moved lower... His struggles grew more desperate as he rolled his head from side to side trying to avoid Jenkins' lips. He bucked his hips in an attempt to get free..._

"No...No...Don't!"

The terrified screams jerked McGarrett from the light doze he had slipped into and he sat up with a start as Danny's petrified cries increased in volume and terror as the young man tossed and turned becoming entangled in the sweat soaked sheets. Grabbing the sleeping man by the shoulders, Steve began to whisper soft words of reassurance, repeating the calming mantra of, "It's okay Danny, I'm here. You're safe, my friend, no one is going to hurt you!" over and over. The words seemed to finally have some effect on the terrified young man as Danny fell silent and his desperate struggles calmed and finally stopped. The gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated he had escaped back into what Steve hoped was a more peaceful sleep.

A soft knock at the door heralded the arrival of his two other detectives and McGarrett turned as the door opened and both silently entered the room.

"How's Danny, Boss?" Chin asked quietly as he walked over to the bed and gently placed his hand on the sleeping man's arm, giving it a squeeze.

"He's sleeping." McGarrett answered softly, glancing at the still figure in the bed before returning his attention back to his detectives. "The antibiotics are finally starting to take effect; Doc believes we should start seeing signs of improvement in the next couple of hours. He will need lots of counseling after what he has gone through but he should have a full recovery. What have you got for me?"

"Duke arrested Carmel at the house and brought her back for questioning. She told us everything. From how they were running the drug operation to the setting up and running the prostitute rings. She placed the full blame solely on Brian. Claims that she was forced to do what he told her because she feared for her life." Chin informed his boss. "She admits to luring the boys into the business to deliver drugs to their buyers around the island. Once the boys started to be mules Brian would choose which ones he wanted to bring into the prostitution racket, Carmel was then responsible for getting the boys hooked on the drugs and Brian took care of arranging the clients."

"We found this at da house, Boss." Kono told the lead detective as he handed him a photograph album. McGarrett opened it and stared at the photos of boys that it contained. Each boy was shown in several shots, both posed and natural. He froze as he reached the last few pages where he discovered Danny's photos; some were photos that he had seen Carmel taking at the beach but others were images of him sleeping or taken around the house. "We think dat these were shown to da clients so dey could choose what boy dey wanted."

Snapping the book shut McGarrett growled, "How did she get the boys hooked on the drugs?"

"She claims most of the guys readily accepted shooting up when she offered them the drugs and were hooked instantly. Some she started mixing the junk in their drinks, once they started craving it she offered them the needle. If they refused, Brian would hold them down while she injected them. It only took a mainline hit or two done this way before they happy to accept the needle as well." Chin answered disgustedly, "She says she was too terrified of her brother's unpredictable bouts of violence to refuse whatever he told her to do."

"I'm sure she was!" McGarrett snarled sarcastically, "And what did she says about Luki's accusations about the murders?"

"She totally denied any involvement." Kono told him in disgust, "Says dat it was solely Brian who had been involved - she had just been forced to give Luki and Danny da drugs."

Chin added, "She says the last time she saw the two boys or Mike was when they had gone down to the basement with Brian to help him with some sort of a job. She didn't ask any questions when they failed to come upstairs again."

"I bet she didn't." McGarrett nodded unsurprised, "What is Jenkins saying?"

Chin snorted in pure disgust, "He reckons that he was sleeping when Brian turned up for a visit with Danny. He claims that Danny was high on something and wanted to party with the two of them. Jenkins admits to planning to having sex with Danny but says it was totally consensual but Danny wanted things a little rough and Jenkins claims that he refused. Danny was not happy and began to cause trouble. When Brian and Jenkins both asked him to leave, Danny went berserk and pulled a gun, shooting Brian in the chest before threatening him with it!"

McGarrett shook his head in disgust and glanced again at the sleeping man. "Let's hope that Danny can tell us more about really happened when he wakes up. Without his testimony, we don't have a strong enough case to take to the grand jury."

"Auwe!" Kono murmured shaking his head in horror that after all that had happened, this case rested solely upon Danny's shoulders.

"Steve?" The soft spoken voice of the DA startled the three detectives and they turned towards the door to find John Manicote standing there.

"John." Steve answered, rising from his seat as he waited for the DA to enter.

Manicote shook his head and glanced towards the bed before he returned his attention back to the lead detective. "Steve, I'm sorry for interrupting but we need to talk!" He ordered quietly "It's probably better if we can talk somewhere privately."


	9. Chapter 9

Leading McGarrett into a private office, John Manicote refused to answer any questions until the lead detective was seated. Even then the Assistant DA held up his hand to forestall McGarrett's demands as he sat down himself and began. "I'm sorry about what has happened to Danny, Steve." He shook his head sadly, "Bergman gave me a report before I came upstairs. How is he?"

"Sedated." Steve answered succinctly.

"I'm not surprised after everything he has been through." John began sympathetically. "He's going to need a lot of support and counseling."

"He'll get it." Steve growled, growing impatient with the Assistant DA's obvious hedging. "John, I know you haven't asked me to leave Danno just to get a report on his condition, especially after you have already told me you have spoken to Bergman. Has something happened that I should know about?"

Manicote shifted under the detective's piercing stare and nodded, glancing down at his hands as he prepared himself for the inevitable explosion he began. "We've been approached by Denman's lawyer about the possibility of a plea bargain and Walter Stuart has decided that we should accept it and I agree." Holding his hand up, John stopped McGarrett from interrupting as he rushed to continue. "Don't say anything Steve until you have heard what they are proposing. She is willing to plead guilty to drug pushing and procuring boys and men for the purpose of prostitution and pornography in exchange for giving us full details about the murder of the two boys and Mike Taylor, as well as the names of all her `contacts' both in the drug trade and the prostitution ring."

"No!" McGarrett roared, rising out of his seat, "No deals! That lady is as guilty, as her brother was, of murdering three young men , as well as the other offenses! My God, John, we have the testimony of one of her victims who is willing to get up in court and tell how she addicted him to heroin before both her and her brother sent him out to be raped and forced into prostitute! We also have his statement about what occurred the night that Mike Taylor died. He is also willing to testify about the two boys overdoses. He has told us that Carmel was the brains behind the operation, Brian was just the muscle who she allowed to believe that he run things."

"The word of a junkie, Steve!" John corrected, "It will be his word against hers - not much of a case."

"And then there is Danno's testimony. Once he is well enough, I am sure he will be able to tell us everything that happened to him, including the attempted rape! "Steve growled, his face reddening with anger."I know who the jury would believe. It's an air tight case."

"Steve, do you really want to put Danny through something like that?" John began softly, "Don't you think he has been through enough? If we take this to court then everything is going to be revealed – the fact that on admission to hospital Danny tested positive to heroin. There is no way that we would be able to stop that information from coming out Steve. That will make him a junkie in the eyes of the media - his career and reputation as a police officer will be over!"

"That wasn't his fault, John!" Steve`s voice rose. "She mixed the heroin in his juice. He was not even aware that he was being drugged."

John rose from his own seat and placed a hand on McGarrett's arm, "The media won't care if he took the drugs willingly or not - as far as they will care Danny took drugs! And Steve, you should know - Denman is claiming that Danny was a willing participant in the motel room and is threatening to say that in court!"

"He was drugged, John!" McGarrett reiterated again loudly, "He was made to participate against his will! He had no control over what was happening!"

"I know Steve, but in the media's eyes that won't matter. All they will want is all the sordid details. That's why after looking over the statements and talking to Denman's lawyer, I have decided to accept the plea bargain for Danny's sake as well as to save all the other boys the ordeal of having to testify." John said softly.

"Doing this for Danno's sake be damned!" McGarrett shouted, outraged at the DA's decision. "What about justice, John, doesn't Danno deserve some justice after all that he has been through?"

"What about his career and reputation Steve?" John shouted. "Or would you rather see justice `done `and watch Danny lose everything? If this goes to trial Steve, there is no way I can cover up the drugs in his system or prove he was given the heroin without his knowledge."

"It's not fair, John." Steve relented reluctantly as he sat back down heavily in the chair, "What about Jenkins?"

Manicote sighed and walked to the small window, glancing outside before working up the nerve to face the broken man in the chair, "He's been charged with procuring a man for sex. He'll probably get off with a slap on the wrist."

Stunned at the pessimistic announcement, McGarrett stared up at the DA. "He raped Luki, John, and Danny said that Jenkins had attempted to rape him at the scene."

"Again the word of a junkie and the rape test for Danny showed no signs of sexual assault Steve, so it's hard to prove. Again it becomes his word against Dan's and the drugs in Danny's system on admission make it difficult to prove that Danny had not consented beyond a reasonable doubt." John explained softly. "This leaves us with Brian Denman's shooting..."

"That was self-defense!" Steve growled.

"I have no doubt that Danny shot in self-defense, but there still has to be a full investigation." John announced quietly, "Internal of course but not by Five-O. I have arranged with Internal Affairs to have Rudman and Hopkins to carry out the investigation. Both are aware of the sensitivity of the case and both will use total discretion."

Steve nodded slowly, aware that no one other than his own detectives and Duke were aware that Danny was undercover against his orders and would never reveal that fact unless asked directly. He needed to make sure Danny would not mention it as well. "I understand. Is there anything else, I would like to get back to Danno. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

"That's all." Manicote said as he watched McGarrett stand up and walk to the door. Walking across the room, he grabbed the detective's arm. "Please Steve, I just wanted to let you know I am trying to do what I think is in the best interests of Danny and the other victims."

"I know John." Steve softly admitted, "I just hope that Danny feels the same way as you do about your decision." He murmured before he pulled free and walked out of the room.


End file.
